Shadows in the Night
by ninjafish13
Summary: Filip Raev is new to America. He's there to exorcise a vampire, but can he when he learns that his new friend is the very vampire that he's supposed to kill? And what happens if Filip starts to have some feelings for him? (summary sucks sorry D:) RomaniaxBulagaria Warning: Yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Filip sighed an tucked the folded letter into his pocket._ God where am I?_ Today was his first day in America, Washington D.C to be exact. He was some sort of park. Not one of the parks with a playground and swings and annoying little children screaming and running around a germ-infested place. No, this was a real park, one that has hundreds of trees and where you could sit and read a book.

He was just about to sit down on a bench when a random lady came out-of-the blue and right into him. She stopped, stunned for a moment, before she quickly said sorry and started running the opposite direction.

"Stupid Americans, can't watch where they're going," he grumbled to himself. Just earlier at the train station, another random woman ran into him and made him spill his coffee. All over his face. On the bright side he got some free lunch and more coffee.

Just then two men appeared in the same direction as the woman had. Filip then thought, _Oh! I'll just ask these two if they know where my hotel is!' _But before he had the words on the tip of his tongue, they just barged past him. That made 3 people who had run into him, because in Filip's book, barging past someone is the same as running into him.

Filip was really pissed of then. He started swearing a whole bunch in his head. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What do you want!" He shouted at them. He didn't take kindly to those who interrupted his swearing, even if it was in his head.

He spun around and was then face-to-face to a buff man. Well to be more accurate, face to deadly looking knife... Then someone from behind bound his hands together with what suspiciously felt like duck-tape...

"Don't move," the first dude hissed. "If you do, you just might not life to see the next day."

Oh no, he was NOT about to be kidnapped, his day was already really shitty, he didn't want to add kidnapping on top to it.

Using the awesome ninja skills he always knew he had, he used his strength to break the duck tape and free his hands. Then, just as quickly he swiped the knife away from the first man's hand, and kicked the other dude in the nuts. Then he ran for his life.

By then it was starting to get dark, but, since this is WASHINGTON we're talking about, there were a whole bunch of lights and cars and all that jazz. Filip could hear the men starting to chase him. He cursed under his breath, why did this have to happen to him?! He knew he couldn't take out his gun and shoot him, it didn't work on normal people, only on 'supernatural beings' as his friend liked to call it.

As he was running, he saw an alley up ahead. Sure it was dark, and gave you an ominous feeling, but he felt like it was his best shot. So as he passed it he quickly darted into it and started running down it. He had his arms outstretched in both directions so he could know if there were any corners he should look out for, since you know, it's almost as black as black could be where he was.

He felt a light, giddy feeling as he thought that he had got away, but then he hit a wall.

Now all he felt was pain, and a forbidding feeling as he heard footsteps approaching him.

He groaned and sank to the ground. When he looked up he was almost blinded by a flashlight being shined right in his face.

"I told you not to run you ass," one of the men said threateningly. The other one pulled out a gun and pointed it at Filip's face.

"Any last words before I blow your brains out?" the one holding the gun asked with mock sympathy.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary Mister." a new voice rang out.

And the trigger was pulled.

* * *

Hello my lovely readers :3

Yes, I left you a little cliffhanger. Bwahahahaha I feel evil now :3

Please feel free to leave me a review, I love reviews 3

I must know though, did I do good? I almost didn't even post it. I'm so insecure about these things .

One last thing, Filip=Bulgaria. Yea I bet you haven't heard that one for him ever :P and you'll just have to wait to see what Romania's name is.

Thank you, and I hope you like the first chapter ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Filip squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the bullet to end his life, but it never came. He opened his eyes, cautiously, to see his attacker staring at his gun in disbelieve.

"I told you." Then a man appeared. It seemed that he just melted right out of the shadows! He seemed to be exactly Filip's height, maybe a little taller, but not much. He had blond hair that reached just above his shoulders. His bowler hat defied gravity! Wait. What, the fuck. How does that even happen?! Maybe he glued it to his head... A tinkling was then heard as mysterious man threw a small object at the man. It was a bullet.

The stranger started to walk towards the man. "Give me your gun." he simply stated. The man did as he was told and shakily gave him the gun. The mysterious man snatched the gun away and threw it behind his shoulder.

"Now get out of my site, you disgust me." His attacker then quickly got up and scrambled away.

"Now it's time to kill you." His a savior said. But he wasn't a savior anymore apparently.

Filip got up and closed his eyes again. Then he heard some laughing. He, once again, opened his eyes and saw the man hunched over as he laughed at ... him. I failed.

"Dude, I was just joking!" The man said after he was done laughing. "My names Costel by the way"

"Filip. Filip Raev." Filip told him. Wait, why was I giving him my name!? He could be some rapist. Or a stalker. Or a murderer...

"That's a weird name. Raev. Well, do you want to go get some coffee or something then?"

"Well, Costel isn't exactly not weird either," he retorted,"But sure.

*Time Skip*

Well, that wasn't what he had expected. It took them like an hour to find a coffee place for some reason. Apparently none of them were "good enough" for Costel. So they just wondered around till they found one.

There, he heard almost EVERYTHING about the man. He never shut up! Filip learned that he was from Romania originally, but came to America about five years ago. He also learned that the man was a coffee addict. So after two hours of hell, they departed. Costel had also given him his number. "This was fun, let's do this again sometime," he said. Yeah, because almost being murdered for some reason in an alley was _great_ fun.

He looked up at the name written on the paper up to the name on the hotel. This was it. Costel had also giving him the name of a hotel, since Filip was new to America and all.

So he went in, got a hotel room, and flopped down on the bed. Damn he was tired. He pulled out the letter from his pocket and reread it.

Dear Mr. Raev,

We have been notified from the American exorcists that there is an extremely dangerous vampire in the Washington D.C area. The only information we have is that is that he is a vampire, he is male, and extremely dangerous. Please 'take care' of him. We are counting on you.

~ Bulgaria's Head Quarters for Supernatural Exorcisms.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I hope that chapter wasn't too crappy... I don't really know :/ Anyways, please review and all that jazz, and hopefully, I'll see you again for chapter 3.


End file.
